ANYTHING
by Laura luvs the Cullens xoxox
Summary: Isabella Swan is a vampire. She has powers that no one in the vampire clan has. When the Volturi hear about this, they are determined to make her theirs. Bella meanwhile befriends the Cullens. What will happen to her and the Cullens? Please R&R. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:- I do not own any of these characters except for some. If you come across any unfamiliar names that aren't in the Twilight Saga, then those are my own characters.**

**ANYTHING**

**Prologue**

**Anything.**

**The one word that caused everything.**

**Everything.**

**Which came down to nothing.**

**Nothing.**

**Which meant anything and everything.**


	2. Meeting the Other

**I do not own these characters.**

**Thanks to**

**1. YouKnowDebussy**

**2. SugarSweetCutie**

**for being my first two reviewers. Thanks guys. You Rock!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting the other.**

**Bella POV**

I looked at my reflection one last time, before heading outside. I was very eager to meet the Cullen coven. They seemed an interesting batch. Especially Alice. She's one hyper pixie of a vampire. I didn't want her to 'see' me coming. So I completely blocked myself from her. Because if she did, it wouldn't be any fun.

None at all.

For some odd reason, I chose my original form. My human form. When I was changed, The one good thing that happened to me was that my features never changes. My skin colour didn't either. I had brown eyes and brown hair. Nothing to gorgeous. But Ok looking I guess. Usually, when I enroll somewhere, I change my appearance into someone totally different. Part of my abilities. But this time, I didn't want to. I guess I really had a thing for Forks.

The first time I found out about the Cullens, I was actually glad. It's not very often that you find some 'vegetarians' as the Cullens put it. I didn't come up with a name on my part.

I started my car and peeled out of my driveway. I was heading to Forks High School. Same old boring subjects. When you have an eternity to deal with things like that, it can get very boring. Especially when you don't have anyone as a companion.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw an all too familiar silver Volvo parked three lots away from me. I had seen a lot of visions about that same car. Edward Cullen was really obsessed over it. That and his piano were the most significant things in his life.

I got out and walked towards the office. I went over to the front desk and cleared my throat. Not that I really had to.

"Excuse me," I said politely.

The lady looked up at me from some paperwork.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm new here. Isabella Swan, and I'm here to pick up my schedule," I said.

"Oh, your the new girl. You moved from New York didn't you? Well, Welcome to Forks. Here's your schedule and this your map," she said pointing at the various documents.

"I'm Mrs. Cope, by the way," she said smiling.

_Oh she looks charming. I hope she likes it here._

I smiled at her thought. Though she probably thought I was returning her smile.

"Here is a note. Get this signed by all your teachers and hand it in to me at the end of the day," she said handing me a blue slip.

I nodded and quietly muttered a thank you and exited the room.

I had English first. But I had to go to my locker before that. Luckily, my locker was right beside the English room. When I got there, I started looking for my number. I could see tonnes of heads poking inside lockers looking for various God knows whats. When I got to my locker, 1053, I saw that I was stuck in between two uys. I sighed inwardly. I wanted a corner locker, but oh well. Luck waasn't on my side for that.

It didn't have a lock on it, so I put on my lock. I dumped all my stuff and took only those that I needed, when I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see the most gorgeous guy on the universe. I never usually had a thing for guys. I looked up and saw a tousled bronze mess of a hair. In a good way. I stopped breathing.

Edward Cullen. Good thing my heart stopped beating or else it would've been beating eratically. He looked way different in my vision.

He probably noticed me beacuse he snickered in his mind.

Then he got confused. I smirked, but of course, hid my face.

I couldn't tell my secret yet.

I slung my knapsack over my shoulder and left, leaving a very bewildered Edward behind me.

I got my slip signed as told and went to take my seat at the back of the class.

I was bombarded with thoughts as usual.

_She's new here? Wow, she's really hot. Maybe I could ask her out after a few days._

One thought. I rolled my eyes. That guy hasn't even known me for a second and he plans to ask me out! What vile people! I think his name was Mike Newton.

_Hmm.. There's a new girl. Maybe I should talk to her and find my way around to Mike. Look at him drooling over her. She's not even that pretty._

That was from a girl. Looks like she's the snobby type.

The rest of the period was uneventful. My next torture, Spanish.

But that wasn't bad. I got called on for a answer but I answered it right, much to the teachers disappointment. That period was a blur too.

Next stop, Lunch. I finally get to meet the Cullens. Phew, that was a long wait.

I got to my locker and dumped my knapsack, got my wallet, and started towards the cafeteria.

I stepped in line and purchased my food.

I quickly scanned the crowd for the Cullens. I spotted them on a secluded area. Away from the humans. I approached them slowly, still keeping my barrier. When I got closer, five heads snapped up to my face. They all held the same expression. Confusion. I snickered mentally.

I slipped in the vacant seat beside Jasper, and smiled smugly.

"So, you are the infamous Cullens huh? The people the whole school is backing away from?" I asked, trying to throw them off track.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked, or rather, spat. Of course, she hates humans, so that's easy to understand.

"Why, the new girl. Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella," I said trying to hide the little nervousness. I'm not so comfortable with new people.

"Oh, hi Bella. What can we do for you?" Alice asked

"Don't you know Alice? I thought you would. You usually do," I said, biting my lip to keep a straight face.

Their face showed pure horror. They all thought the same thing.

_Does she know about us? Oh. My. God. Who is she?_

"Don't worry guys. I was just wondering if I could come over to your house tonight and meet Carlisle and Esme. They seem really nice and I haven't had company in a while," I said.

"How do you know?" Emmett asked in his usual booming voice.

They were completely clueless. I should end this game They are way too nice for them to undergo this prank. But hey! I love pranks. But oh well. Time to finish this game.

_Can I explain later at your house? I'm just trying to make friends. I've been alone for a long time. I completely helpless._

I thought to them, my eyes pleading.

_Did she say that out loud? No, she didn't! Jesus! Is she a vampire? But how is she like this? what-_

"Emmett, I'll explain myself later at your house. And yes, I do have Edward's power," I said, answering his future question.

"But how-" he started again, but I cut him off.

"Later Emmett, at your house. So friends everyone?" I asked them.

They all nodded slowly.

"Edward, ready to go for Biology? You have that with me," I asked him, smiling.

He just nodded.

"Bye, see you all after school. I'm guessing you'll all give me a ride?" I asked the others.

"Sure, I guess," Alice answered quickly.

"Well that's settled then. Let's go Edward," I said pulling him with his hand.

I felt electricity jolt through me, but I ignored that.

_Edward, I know your question. Listen to the most vital organ for a human. Concenterate on me._

I thought to him.

Comprehension dawned on his face.

_Okay I guess. Now I can relax. I was thinking about a human the whole time. _

He thought. I got that, being a mind reader and all.

**(AN: From now on, Bella's thought's will be in Bold Italics, just to not get them confused. But that will be only when she is with Edward in any of the future chapters. If she is with anyone else, I will mention it later)**

_**I'll explain everything later alright? No more questions for now. Agreed?**_

_Oh fine! I agree._

_**Good.**_

And then we were off to Biology, with the electricity still passing through us. But I was clueless. Eh.

**AN: There's the first chapter for you. I kept up my promise as to getting it out today. Please review, and give me good critisism. I wanna know if this story will work out great. Please forgive me if there are nay spelling errors or any grammatical errors. **

**Thanks,**

**Laura.**


	3. Parents

**PARENTS**

**Discalimer: I do not own the series or the characters!**

**AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far. I've got 6. I didn't expect them at all. Thank you all once again. Ok, on with the chapter!**

Biology and the rest of the school day passed uneventfully, except for Edward's continuous thoughts about me and me 'existance'. And let me make a point. It was _annoying_! I told him to shut up about 25 times during the period. Each time, he would reply with the same sheepish smile, followed by a sorry.

The second the final bell rang, I hurried out the door to my locker. Ofcourse, Edward was already there. And so was the guy from English and Gym - What's his face?

Oh yeah!

Mike Neurobot or something.

Oh brother! Another pain!

_Is that BElla? She's hot! Oh! Is she heading towards me? Oh! her locker is right beside mine. That makes it easy for me to influence her!_

I could make out Edward scowling at Neurobot. I looked up at Edward and smiled.

_Mike is so annoying! _I thought to Edward.

He just smirked.

_You. Behave. Or else, there'll be some serious consequences._

He just raised his eyebrows, as if he was daring me to do something.

I was suddenly pulled into the future like gravity.

_Edward and I are running together somewhere. And then, we reach this beautiful meadow. I suddenly disapper. Edward gets frantic._

I started laughing. Only I knew trhe full meaning of that vision. Heads turned towards me, but I ignored them. Edward just looked at me with a very confused expression on his face, one eyebrow cocked. That only made me laugh harder.

"What?" I asked in between my laughing fits.

"Um.. Technically, isn't that supposed to be my question?" he asked, perplexed.

I simply rolled my eyes.

"So shall we go meet your 'Parents'?" I asked.

He nodded.

I practically dragged Edward out of the corridors. Ofcourse, thoughts followed me.

_Look at that snob! It's only her first day here, and she's dragging Edward Cullen somewhere, against his own will. What a useless flirt!_

I think that was from a girl named Jessica Stanley alias, Head of Edward Fan Club Dept.

Looking at his expression, I could make out that he was pissed off.

_Wow! Doesn't she have any other work other than gossipping about nothing?_

Edward thought, rolling his eyes.

Everyone was already at Edwards Volvo.

"That's your car! Dude that is so cool!" Emmett said, caressing the fender three lots ahead of us.

"Yup that's my baby!"

Then, all of a sudden, Alice got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Race you," I shouted, rushing to my car.

We didn't push the limits until we reached the outskirts.

As soon as I shot past Edwrad's volvo, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

I laughed.

We were at his house before we even knew it. I won ofcourse!

"Hey Edward! How does it feel to be beaten by a girl?" Emmett teased.

That earned him two smacks at his head One from Edward and the other from Rosalie.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for? It was the truth!" Emmett exclaimed.

Edward glared while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I sudenly felt nervous. Here I was, meeting a whole new coven of vampires, and about to tell them my whole history. How would they feel? Will they still talk to me as usual? Or will they shy away?

I really didn't want them to ignore me. After all those years of lonliness, I found one coven. One I could trust my secrets with. I didn't want to lose them.

Jaspersent me waves of calm. I looked back at him and smiled gratefully.

"Er, do you want to come in, or, are you going to stand on the porch steps all day?"

Alice asked.

I could see that she hadn't trusted me yet.

"Thankyou, for letting me come," I said, and stepped in.

The house was beautiful. But that was an understatement. A grand piano sat on one corner of the living room and the southern wall was all glass. I just stood there like an idiot.

"Earth to Bella," someone said snapping me out of my gawking.

"Hello dear," came a voice.

I turned to see Esme on the bottom of the staircase, smiling politely.

"Nice to meet you Esme! I'm Isabeela. But, Bella please," I said.

Her eyes widened.

At that precise moment, I heard another 'voice' enter me.

_Who's that?_ I heard Carlisle think.

I turned around to face avery young youthful, model doctor.

"Hello Dr. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan and I am currently enrolled at Forks High now. I came across your family here, and I wanted to meet you. I've been without companionship for a very long time," I said, noticing Esme's glance flicker towards Edward at the last part. But her thoughts were guarded.

"Welcome, Isabella. Please sit down,"

"Bella please," I corrected, making my way to the couch at a very impressive corner of the living room.

"So tell us about you," Edward said, once we were all seated.

I hesitated, nervous, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

I took a deep breath and began.

"I was changed during the mid 1800's. I was sixteen the. I don't remember much of my human past. I don't know who changed me either. Whoever it was, just walked away. I didn't know what happened to make him or her stop from sucking me dry,"

"Your eyes! They're like ours. How did you know?" Carlisle asked.

"I got flickers of your hunting style. That was the only thing that made me realize what I was and it helped me to kepp myself sane. But after that, I completely lost track of you. I tried but couldn't find any clue leading to you. Then a couple weeks ago, I started seeing your family almost regularly, so I took up on that chance and moved here to meet you all. And well, the rest is history," I finished, waiting warily for their reactions.

_Wow! She can see the future like me! --Alice._

_She can read minds. --Edward._

_She's so lonely yet she's so nice and polite. --Esme_

_What can she do? I'm gonna ask her. --Emmett._

Oh no! This can't be happeneing!

"What can you do Bella? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Emmett excalimed excitedly. Meybe a bit too enthusiastic.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I didn't want to get this family in trouble.

"Why do you ask?" Edward questioned.

"It'll cause trouble to you all. I'm carry bad luck and trouble wherever I go. I've gone unscathed so far, but this time I'm positive that there's going to be trouble,"

"Oh! Come on! What's the most that can happen? The Volturi coming here top cause mass destruction?" Emmet scoffed.

I froze.

Realization dawned on every face. Great I'm totally done. They won't want me now. 

"Bella, it doen't matter. Consider you as part of our family and tell us," Carlisle said. 

"A-Are you sure? I can't afford to put you all in danger,"

"It's okay Bella! Just tell us," Edwrad soothed.

"Anything," I said closing me eyes, praying for no more questions.

"What?" Rosalie spoke for the first time.

"I can do anything,"

The whole living room became a statue.

**AN: There's chapter 2 for you all. Next chapter is going to be called Powers. One quote from that chapter.**

_"Bella, I think you should move in with us. It's really not safe for you to stay alone, unprotected, even with your powers," Carlisle said._

**There. That's a small sneak peak, and probably one of the curious thoughts.**

**Thanks for all who reviewed so far. Please give some boosters guys! I'll post the next chapter soon. But that depends on how fast I can type. This chapter took me about a week to type, with school homeworkd and all. So Please Review!**

**Thanks,**

**Laura :)**


	4. Powers and Requests

**POWERS AND REQUESTS**

**AN: I'm so very very very sorry guys :(. There was a lot of work from school . Too many projects to do, too many things to organize. Especially when school's ending in about two and a half months. Anyways, on with the story...**

One word ran through every single mind.

Anything.

Emmett broke the silence, whistling loudly. Of course, Rosalie smacked him.

"Ouch Rose!" he complained. "Bella, show me some powers,"

"What do you want to see?"

"Something really cool,"

"Ok!"

I thought of manupulating him.

_'Emmett, go upstairs, and dye your hair pink. Then get down and sing "I'm a Barbie Girl" as loud as you can. Oh! And wear Rosalie's skirt if it fits,'_

His eyes misted, and he walked up the stairs like a robot. All of a sudden, Alice and Edward burst out laughing.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Rosalie inquired.

"You'll see," I managed to gasp out between my hysterics.

In a couple minutes, we could hear a masculine voice yell sing, 'I'm a Barbie Girl'. The house shook, as Emmett danced down the stairs.

"Emmett!!" Rosalie screeched.

'Enough Emmett' I commanded him through my mind, and released my conrol over him.

He stopped midair on a hop, and fell down, crashing on the floor with a heavy thud.

"What am I doing here?" he asked, perplexd.

"Emmett, I am going to kill you," Rosalie said in a deathly voice.

He gulped, taking in Rosalie's posture and then his eyes drifted down towards the skirt. His eyes widened.

"What did you do Bella?" his voice shook with fear.

"You asked me to show something cool, and I did. Cool enough Emmett?" I bit my lip, trying to contain my laughter.

"Fantastic performance of Barbie Girl, Emmett," Jasper snickered.

"Bella you'll pay for this," he vowed and shot upstairs to change, followed by a seething Rosalie. And the we heard a giant crash from upstairs, and cringed. Poor Emmett. He is going to die.

"What else Bella?" Edward asked, eyes twinkling.

"Good idea Bella," Alice commented.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her.

I slowly raised my hands and Edward started floating in the air. I spun my index finger and Edward started spinning at a dangerous speed. His eyes widened with terror.

"Stop," he yelled. I stopped abruptly, letting him fall hard on the solid floor. Good thing he balanced his weight, or else, he would've had to have faced Esme's wrath.

"Ouch," he muttered. "Thanks so much Bella," he said acidly, but I could read deep humour in his eyes. "You could've atleast warne me ahead of time,"

"Those are remarkable powers Bella," Carlisle complimented.

I simply nodded. Then I felt myself being reeled into the blurry future.

_"Aro, I recently found out about Isabella. I heard that she could do anything,"_

_"Brothers we must find her soon. She can be very usefu to us," Aro commanded._

"Susan!" I growled.

"Who's Susan Bella?" Edward asked. He must've folloed the vision in Alice's mind.

"Susan was a very old acquaintance of mine. In fact, I was the one who changed her. I asked her if she wanted to live, and she said yes. She was dying rom a car accident. After her change, I told her about me and everything about our history. She stayed with me for a while, and then said she wanted to go on her own, so I let her be. But how did she find out about my powers and why is she betraing me?

"When is this going to happen dear?" Esme asked.

"In about 6 to 7 months. It keeps changing," Alice answered.

"Where do you live Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I live in a place like a foster home. Actually it's more like an orphanage. You get a room and one parking lot. The sty's free but you have to move out after you are eighteen. And you have to pay for food," I grimaced at the word.

"I know this may seem sudden Bella, but I would feel better if you would move in with us. I would hate to think of you being unsafe. Though you have great powers, it's better if you have some protection,"

I was stunned, to say the least.

"But I, well... But, I can't. It's not," I stuttered.

"No buts dear. You are moving in with us," Esme stated clearly.

Alice squealed in delight. Edward, Jasper, and emmett were delighted to have someone new join their family.

"Actually Carlisle, before I move in, remember how told you it was more of an orphanage? Well, you have to come over there and adopt me. That's the only way, seeing as I'm still 16,"

"That can be settled. I'll come over tomorrow, and sign the papers. How about you move in this weekend. That way, you'll have time to pack,"

I nodded.

"Thankyou so much Carlisle and Esme," I would have cried if I were human.

"You're part of the family dear," Esme said kindly.

Alice squealed again.

"OMG!! Wecandosomuchthingstogetherandgoshoppingandgiveyoumakeoversanaand-"(We can do so much things together and go shopping and give you makeovers and and-)

"Alice, calm down there. You're way to fast," I said putting my hands on her shoulders, while Edward rolled his eyes.

_**Save me**_ I pleaded through my mind to him.

"Alright. Time for the Grand tour," he announced standing up and stretching.

"Edward! Do you mind giving the tour? I have something to do," Alice said giving him the puppy dog pout. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, because she was blocking her mind, but he gave in anyways. How can anyone resist her pout?

"Follow me," he said strating up the stairs.

"Alice's and Jasper's room, Emmett's and Rosalie's, Carlisle's and Esme's and that's Carlisle's Study," he said, gesturing to each one as we passed it.

He led me up another set of stairs, and opened a room at the far end of a hallway.

"My room," he announced.

My mouth hung open.

"_**This**_is _**your**_room?" I asked, disbelief colouring my tone.

He chuckled.

"I've been living here for the past two years, so I believe it is,"

I swept my eyes around the room. There was a black leather couch at the far end of the room and a bed at the centre, with a stand beside it. All walls except for one, were stacked with CD's. Also, there was a stereo beside the couch.

Edward picked up the remote and turned it on. Debussy's Claire de Lune filled the atmosphere.

"You like Debussy?" I asked surprised.

He shrugged. "It calms me down,"

"You have a really good room," I comlimented.

Wish I could share it with you. Whoa! Where did that come from? I shook my head clear of those thoughts, and turned to face Edward. He seemed to have an irritated expression.

"What?"

"Why are you blockig your thoughts?"

"I'm not. You can't read mine unless I want to talk to you through my mind,"

He looked stunned.

"Earth to Edward,"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's just that I've never come across something like this, and you caught me off guard,"

"Ok, it's time for me to go. I'll see you at school,' I sighed, sadness poorly masked in my tone. I didn't want to leave. I liked every single person in this family.

"Can't you just stay here?" Edward asked, clearly not wanting to lose company.

"I don't want have any clothes and they might get suspicious if I don't go back,"

"Alright. I'll walk you to your car," he said and walked beside me down the stairs, and opened the doors.

"Bye everyone," I called out.

"See you later Bella," Carlisle said, appearing out of his study.

Edward opened the door of my car, and waved goodbye.

**AN: That's chapter 3 for you all. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all understand. I'll try not to make you wait that long anymore. And this was more of a filler chapter. Just to tie the other stuff together. Anyways, please review. Thanks for everone who reviewed so far.**

**Sneak peak into the next chapter Realizations.**

"Edward!" I gasped, completely stunned by his appearance. Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

**(Hint hint. Wink wink. ;) )**

**Thanks,**

**Laura.**


	5. Home Sweet Home

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

HOME SWEET HOME

AN: I'm really very sorry guys!  I know it's been a long wait but I was really busy with exams and summative projects. I hope you all forgive me. From now on, I'll be updating regularly, seeing as it is summer and all. I need to get back into the flow again. It's been a long time! Sorry again! I also would like to apologize for a change of plans. As you can see, the chapter name has been changed, and the sneak peak at the end of chapter 3 does not take place in this chapter. However, it will take place either in the next one or the one after that. I assure you. Now, on with it!!

It seemed like forever for the weekend to come and for Carlisle to come over and sign the papers. I felt guilty because things were moving very fast. I just met them about a week ago, and here they are, so very trusting, loving and caring. I was forever grateful to them. I also felt as if I was imposing on them. When I told Carlisle about this, he said that they were very happy to have a new addition to their family, and that I should not think that any more. I thanked him for his reassurance.

I packed all my things which wasn't much, seeing as they provided most of the furniture. They as in the people who owned the foster homish place. I took my clothes, my laptop, my school items and my study desk. It was one of items I'd grown attached to over the years of my long existence.

I could've moved the table by myself, but Carlisle and Edward said they would help because it would look suspicious if a sixteen year old girl carried an antique study desk. We used a small moving van which Emmett drove to the Cullen's home, while I followed behind in my car.

The room was a complete suspense for me. No one thought about it, and Alice blocked all future visions.

When I got there, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie greeted me at the door with cheerful smiles, well Alice had the biggest of all grins. Rosalie sighed with relief.

"Thank god Bella! Her jitters were getting on my nerves. She couldn't stop talking," she said.

"She has way too much energy for a pixie," Esme muttered.

"I heard that!" Alice retorted. Esme laughed.

"Thank you all for having me," I said, felling very happy. Were I human, I would have cried at their loving nature.

"Let's go see your room. C'mon Bella!" Alice said, tugging my hand.

She dragged my up the stairs, ignoring my protests that I could very well climb efficiently. I laughed. She took me to the top floor. The third floor. My room was right across from Edward's but a bit to the left. Rosalie covered my eyes with her hands.

As soon as the door opened, Rosalie took her hands off my eyes.

My breath caught. The walls were painted a beautiful golden colour. Flowers were painted in two rows which ran through all the walls. A closet lay to the right of the entrance of the room. And last but not the least, the flooring was hard wood, and it was shining brightly. The lights were on, and the room looked as if it had golden air in it.

"This is beautiful," I breathed. I couldn't believe my eyes. A black leather couch was pushed against the wall to the left of the entrance. The contrast between the black and gold was absolutely fascinating.

I turned to look at Alice, Rosalie and Esme. They all looked proud of their work.

"Thank you. I love it! Absolutely fantastic," Alice hugged me.

"We're very glad you like it Bella," a very familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Hey, Edward!" I greeted. And then I narrowed my eyes at him mockingly.

"And why, pray tell, did you feel the need to block this magnificent room from me? I did not expect this from you," I said, placing my hands on my hips, tapping my foot.

"Can you deny that this was worth the wait?" he asked grinning, leaning on the doorframe.

I laughed and shook my head. This was really worth it.

"Hey Edward…" Alice started.

"Great idea sis! When?" he asked, not even letting Alice finish her sentence. I peeked into their minds.

"Baseball?" I asked clueless.

"Of course! It's the perfect time. There's going to be a thunder storm," Alice said enthusiastically.

"C'mon, let's go get you ready," Rosalie said and took my hand, leading me out.

Edward just rolled his eyes.

_A different out for everything. _He thought to me.

_**Of course! It's Alice and Rosalie we're talking about here. **_I thought back.

AN: Sorry guys, this chapter is short, but I'm having some trouble in putting my thoughts into words. So please excuse me. Next chapter will be out soon. Please review!!

Thanks,

Laura.


	6. Realizations

**CHAPTER 5**

**REALIZATIONS**

"Hey Edward!" I said, as I stepped into his room, after Alice and Rosalie had finished inflicting their torture on me. They had me dressed in a simple black shorts and a red T- Shirt which had a very low neck. My hair was up in a high ponytail. They finished their handiwork by installing comfortable tennis shoes on my feet. I kind of felt uncomfortable due to my outfit, but I was nothing against those two.

"Hi Bella!" he called from his couch. He was lying down, but sat up to make room for me.

"So, ready to play ball Cullen-style?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh! You mean playing with bases a mile apart? I think you left that part out while you were explaining to me," I answered back playfully.

He laughed.

"So, had fun with Alice?"

"You bet," I replied, coating my voice with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Oh and by the way, don't even dare" I said and his eyes widened.

"Alice! Come get Bella! She feels that her hair is not right yet!" he yelled, but n one came.

"What did you do Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just a shield that prevents voices to be heard by other people," I said innocently.

His eyes would've fallen out if they were capable of it.

"Feel like going somewhere Bella?" he asked after a moment.

"It's beautiful Edward!" I breathed. "How did you find it?"

"I was out hunting and then I stumbled upon it. Only Alice knows but she understands and respects my need for privacy. It just gets a teensy bit peaky in here. Barin overload and all that," he grinned.

I laughed.

"Want to race there?" he asked

"We seem to be doing that quite a bit," I said, remembering our car race.

"Well," he asked, mocking impatience, tapping his foot.

"You're in!" I yelled and bolted out of the room

"Cheater!" he called out.

We bolted down the stairs and out the glass doors. We were both evenly matched, and did not stay ahead of the other for a long time. At the final moment, Edward burst ahead of me and got to the meadow a milli-second before me.

Then as if sensing his victory, the sun shined brightly upon him, and for once, left the cloudy curtains. I stood captivated by the beauty in front of me. I had not seen such beauty human or vampire ever before.

I don't know why it happened but suddenly I found myself kissing him. It was as if I was not in control of my mind or my body. Edward was probably too shocked to respond. I stepped back after snapping back to reality and put about 10 feet distance between us.

"I.. umm… well er… sorry about that. It won't happen again," I said, looking down in embarrassment. I was good looking in the human world but in the vampire world, I was one of the plain looking ones. And that definitely did not help the situation.

I felt fingers gently lift my chin up and I found myself looking into golden orbs.

"Yes, that won't b happening any time soon," he said shortly.

"But this…"

He gently pressed his soft lips to mine and kissed me, once, twice, thrice.

"I certainly hope that this will happen sometime in the future again," he said, his voice lower than normal.

I looked away, feeling very shy.

"Edward, it's raining," I said after a minute.

He chuckled and wiped a raindrop from my face.

"Alright, let's go to our baseball field! I believe it's time!" he announced, taking my hand.

As we ran, I felt something that I hadn't felt before in my long life. Peace and happiness and content, all mixed together.

AN: Sorry guys! I know I haven't updates in a while, but I'm just such a slow typist, and I don't like typing at all. So it took me a long time to actually type the chapter up. Thanks for waiting patiently. Please review. And I give you permission to send me flames for this chapter.

PS: I'm not good at romantic scenes. So please keep that in mind for future chapters.


End file.
